It is well known that concrete shrinks as it “dries-out” and cures. Concrete floors are typically created from individual adjacent slabs to prevent cracking which would otherwise occur. However, the individual slabs will still move apart during curing. This leaves exposed edges along the boundaries of each slab which are vulnerable to spalling or cracking-off through traffic such as pallet trucks and the like passing over. Accordingly edge-protectors are known to minimise this spalling. WO2013/128151A describes such an edge protector comprising a sheet of metal bent to form an upper and a lower arm separated by a vertical planar portion. The upper arm and vertical planar portion form a perpendicular corner which protects the edge of the concrete; the lower arm is embedded in the concrete for stability purposes; the vertical portion forms a portion of, and accordingly protects, the side of the concrete slab; and the upper arm forms a relatively small horizontal planar portion which protects a small area of the top of the concrete slab in the vicinity of the exposed edge. The upper arm is bent such that it heads below the upper surface of the slab top embedded therein. Unfortunately, it has been found by the bend the depth of concrete which can be laid over the upper arm is too thin for long term stability. In use, it has been found that the area of concrete immediately behind the bend, and above the portion of the upper arm which descends into the concrete, breaks-up easily. This may then lead to failure of the edge protection device as it will start to move through trafficking.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an edge protector adapted to be cast into a concrete floor slab which overcomes this problem.